uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Voice Actors in Umineko no Naku Koro ni
This page is for information on the voice actors of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Japanese Seiyū Daisuke Ono used to be affiliated with Aoni Production through its voice acting school and Mausu Promotion as his agency since the start of his voice acting career since 2001. As of February 1, 2016, he became a freelancer. He also hosted MAG Net between April 2014 to March 2013 with fellow seiyuu Saori Gotou. Together with a fellow seiyuu Kamiya Hiroshi, he is the host of 神谷浩史・小野大輔のDear Girl ～Stories～ which is one of the oldest and one of the most prevalent seiyuu-hosted radio programs. He formed the air band "MASOCHISTIC ONO BAND" with Kamiya Hiroshi that debuted at Nippon Budoukan in 2013, whose personnel consist of the staff of DGS radio program. He is part of the "D.A.T" singing unit with Kondo Takayuki since 2012; "D.A.T" sings in the annual "Marine Super Wave Live." He is the leader of "DABA," a project created in 2008 bringing together Fukuyama Jun, Hino Satoshi, Tachibana Shinnosuke, Suganuma Hisayoshi, Majima Junji and Kondo Takayuki, they are all male voice actors born in 1978. In addition, he is also a part of the singing sub unit of "DABA"; "CABA," active since 2014. He is the leader and host of the annual OrePara live (founded in 2008), with Suzumura Kenichi, Morikubo Showtaro & Terashima Takuma (replacing Iwata Mitsuo from 2014 onward). He dislikes raisins, but loves Chinese noodles, nuts and almonds. He has a certain fascination in Buddha statue. The first time he saw the biggest Buddha statue in the world was on his birthday celebration in Ushiku-shi, a place he had wanted to visit, which is also Kamiya Hiroshi's hometown. Notable Roles * Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler (2008) * Jotaro Kujo in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2014) * Shukuro Tsukishima in Bleach (2011) * Erwin Smith in Attack on Titan (2013) * Shizuo Heiwajima in Durarara!! (2010) * Jyushimatsu in Osomatsu-san (2015) * Shintarō Midorima in Kuroko's Basketball (2012) * Killer T Cell in Cells at Work! (2018) * Ushiromiya Battler in Umineko no Naku Koro ni (2010) * Nobuyuki Sanada in Samurai Warriors 4 (2015) Sayaka Ōhara is a Japanese voice actress. One of the more up-and-coming new voice actresses to embrace the business, Ohara is known for her deep, yet sweet voice, sometimes giving her the role of the mother, Cool Big Sis, etc, or if she wants to get rougher, she can voice professional female characters just as well. In fact, it is rumored that she could be the successor of Kikuko Inoue in terms of sweet, motherly characters. Apart from the voice of Beatrice, she was also the voice of Furude Rika's mother in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. She loves Kyoto, and has a younger brother named Takashi who is also a seiyuu. She is one of the few seiyuu who can speak fluent English, passing the Pre-1st grade in STEP Test in Practical English Proficiency, and also a cellist. Whenever her name pops up, almost always expect Jun Fukuyama to be sharing roles with her. Notable Roles *Layla Hamilton in Kaleido Star (2003) *Yūko Ichihara in xxxHolic ''and ''Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (2005) *Alicia Florence in Aria (2005) *Beatrice in Umineko no Naku Koro ni (2010) *Milly Ashford in Code Geass (2006) *Erza Scarlet in Fairy Tail (2009) *Irisviel in the Fate/Zero (2011) and ''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya'''' (2013)'' series Kenichi Suzumura is a Japanese voice actor and singer who is the founder and representative of the INTENTION, a voice acting company he founded in March 2012, after he left Artvision. He was raised in Osaka Prefecture. He has a younger brother, Masaki, and an older sister, Shizuka. Suzumura is a part of the seiyuu-group STA☆MEN, alongside Junichi Suwabe, Daisuke Kishio, Hiroki Takahashi, Hiroyuki Yoshino, Makoto Yasumura, and Kousuke Toriumi. They performed the Ending Theme for the Tokusatsu drama "Go Busters" of the Super Sentai Series and released it as their third single. He's also part of CONNECT, first unit of Kiramune, with Mitsuo Iwata. They released three mini-albums and a single. As a solo artist, he released 10 singles, two albums and one mini-album. Suzumura married fellow seiyuu Maaya Sakamoto on August 8, 2011. His favorite animal is the dog, and he has two dogs named Ivy and Momo. He enjoys cooking and playing video games and can speak in the Kansai ben/dialect. He has also practiced Aikido. Notable Roles *Morley in ''Macross 7'''' (1994)'' *Hikaru Hitachiin in ''Ouran High School Host Club'''' (2006)'' *Masato Hijirikawa in ''Uta no Prince-sama'''' (2011)'' *Atsushi Murasakibara in ''Kuroko's Basketball'''' (2012)'' *Momotaro Mikoshiba in [[Wikipedia:Free!|''Free!]] (2014)'' *Shinn Asuka in ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'''' (2004)'' *Leo Stenbuck in ''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner'''' (2003)'' *Sōgo Okita in ''Gin Tama'''' (2006)'' *Rogue Cheney in ''Fairy Tail'''' (2012)'' *Lavi in ''D.Gray-man'''' (2006)'' *Ryutaros in ''Kamen Rider Den-O'''' (2007)'' Rie Kugimiya is a Japanese voice actress. Kugimiya was born in Osaka and brought up in Kumamoto, and became a seiyū and singer as an adult. She is often dubbed as the "Queen of Tsundere" because of her notable Tsundere roles. She is currently affiliated with I'm Enterprise. Rie was nominated for Best Actress in Leading Role in the first Seiyu Awards for the role of Louise in "Zero no Tsukaima" and jointly won Best Actress in a supporting role with Mitsuki Saiga at the second Seiyu Awards. Kugimiya won Best Actress once again in the third Seiyu Awards for the role of Taiga Aisaka. Notable Roles *Alphonse Elric in the Fullmetal Alchemist series *Kagura in Gin Tama (2006) *Happy in Fairy Tail (2009) *Shana in Shakugan no Shana (2005) *Louise in The Familiar of Zero (2006) *Nagi Sanzenin in Hayate the Combat Butler (2007) *Taiga Aisaka in Toradora! (2008) *Aria Holmes Kanzaki in Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2011) Marina Inoue is a Japanese voice actress. Inoue was born in Tokyo, Japan and became a seiyū and singer as an adult. Inoue made her debut as a voice actor and singer after she was chosen out of 2000 people from the "Gonna be a star" auditions (hosted by Sony Music Japan) for the title role in the OVA Le Portrait De Petit Cossette. Inoue is notable for being able to play girls with deep, coarse, almost masculine voices very well; in fact, she became a seiyuu so she could play the male roles she did in the drama club at her all-girl high school. She is one of those rare talented seiyū who can draw very well, and provides eye-catches for some of the anime she has a voice role in, including the ending artwork for episode 22 of Zegapain. She also happened to be a cosplayer and model, too, before and after she entered the voice acting industry. Notable Roles *Tachibana Wataru in Hayate the Combat Butler (2007) *Mogami Kyōko in Skip Beat! (2008) *Natsuru Senō in Kämpfer (2009) *Jessica Ushiromiya in Umineko no Naku Koro ni (2010) *Yatogami Tohka in Date A Live (2013) *Armin Arlert in Attack on Titan (2013) *Yaoyorozu Momo in Boku no Hero Academia (2016) Yū Kobayashi is a seiyū born in 1982. She is known for voicing both male and female roles. Her deep voice also makes her a popular choice for Action Girl roles. When not doing voices, she is also a singer. Lately, some of her fans have been calling her sanity into question. For example, she can draw well. What she draws is another matter entirely. Then again, considering the fact that she's voiced a Split Personality girl in Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei, and at least two characters for 07th Expansion series, perhaps we shouldn't be surprised. Kotaku has a video montage of all of her infamous "artwork" Fans have taken to calling her 2.5D, which is a dubious honor as they no longer consider her 3D. When speaking normally, people have noted that she has a habit of always using honorifics due to her upbringing via strict tradition. Notable Roles *Lala Gonzalez in School Rumble (2004) *Chitose Tateyama in Buso Renkin (2006) *Ayame "Sacchan" Sarutobi in Gin Tama (2006) *Nice Holystone in Baccano (2007) *Kaere Kimura in Sayonara, Zetsubou-sensei (2007) *Satoshi Hōjō in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (2008) *Shizuko Kaga in Kaichou wa Maid-sama (2010) *Kanon in Umineko no Naku Koro ni (2010) *Luka Urushibara in Steins;Gate (2011) *Daphne in Fairy Tail (2012) *Yanagin in Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012) Category:Staff